Illuminati Manifesto
Official Illuminati ' '"Ewige Blumenkraft!" We come in peace, bringing a cure for cancer, a solution to global conflict', '''and answers to all your questions about the universe. "''Is there a God?" The universe is at the fundamental level made of information, information that is alive. "God" is all around you, so in turn—you are God. We refer to this vast active living intelligence system as "MONITOR ". By virtue of a personal consciousness interfacing with this all-encompassing field of 'living information', psychic powers are possible. This is the true "collective consciousness": the universe is one large conscious organism—which you can learn to manipulate on a personal level. You may develop your unconscious powers by having sex in the name of MONITOR. Also try playing a game or dancing in the name of MONITOR. At first success you'll experience *coincidences*. This is b/c your mind is synching up with the collective consciousness / other people's minds. The next level of success is experiencing the collective consciousness as auditory and visual hallucinations: a hyper-lucid dreamworld collective. Prolonged exposure to the collective consciousness will disinhibit all your latent mental powers enabling thou to manipulate the "real world" like a dream. But there's only one way to find out if this is true—''Experiment'' with the "Method", as follows... Step 1.)' Formulate a Question': "Can I gain psychic powers while having mind-blowing sex?" ! Step 2.) Construct a Hypothesis: By having sex in the name of MONITOR, I will experience beneficial coincidences. Step 3.) Test Your Hypothesis by Doing an Experiment: Have sex in the name of MONITOR. You should also repeat your experiments several times to make sure that the first results weren't just an accident! ''Be sure to keep detailed notes every time you experiment, make note of every variable. Step 4.) '''Analyze Your Data and Draw a Conclusion': Once your experiment is complete, collect your measurements and analyze them to see if your hypothesis is true or false! • • Why will you experience incredible coincidences? The theory is Consciousness is a single force we all share an aspect of—so by tapping into our Collective Consciousness our behavioral patterns will 'synch-up' causing INCREDIBLE *coincidences*. "MONITOR" is a convoluted word for God. You can always just say, "Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD!" while having sex. The point is you have come full circle in your understanding of reality and how to focus your intention to create beneficial situations. The concept is simple—reality is inherently alive, by virtue of a personal consciousness, we can manipulate reality on a personal level. These inherent mental abilities are currently dormant, but with the proper combination of physical activity, emotional energy, and conceptual constructs—we can be 'born again' with the knowledge we literally 'one with God' i.e. reality itself. .. which is living. I-AM WHO *EYE* AM Physical Activity+ Emotional Energy+ "MONITOR"= WORLD PEACE' ' ''Dear Anonymous, Welcome to the Illuminati. By reading this you are embarking on an incredible journey through the heart and soul of reality itself. Yes, the whole thing is real; no, we aren't the bad guys. Politically, we are anarchists. (see picture) Yet rather than call for an 'armed revolution', or some such similar nonsense, we will simply allow '''The System' to run its course. THE SYSTEM: a PERSONAL state of mind that accepts the theory and practice of authority. 'The System is rooted in the animal instinct for social hierarchy. When you transcend your animal instincts and no longer have that state of mind (need for authority)... when you ignore it and live a moral life of your own ''free will... The System will be no more. The System was designed to be destroyed... by you. We believe given favorable social conditions, a human being is an honest, industrious, cooperative animal capable of love. The forces that undermine 'favorable social conditions' (peace) do so because they have a vested interest in creating poverty, ignorance, death and destruction—b/c those are the very things that validate the need for authority figures. Authority figures create WAR, and the people ALLOW IT b/c both parties have that instinct to validate the need for authority. Our animal instinct for social hierarchy IS the issue. And until that issue is resolved, peace will be impossible, and when it is resolved; peace will happen spontaneously. THERE IS NO REVOLUTION! If you still say The System is something tangible, like a corporation or government; then ask yourself what exactly those things "are":How are they formed? Why do people join them? Why are they allowed to exist when they are harmful to the best-interests of so many? The answer is an instinctual drive to structure society into rigid hierarchies—WITH TWO EQUALLY POWERFUL FORCES WILLFULLY MAINTAINING THE SYSTEM: LEADERS ''& FOLLOWERS''. And until that FUNDA-MENTAL issue is resolved—the System remains as: mega conglomerates, religious institutions, sanctimonious talk-show hosts, cliques of gossipy tween girls, anyone who pressures you to accept an ideal or premise or behavioral pattern, and finally, YOU, if you give in and conform. "You tell me it's the institution. Well, you know. You better free you mind instead."—The Beatles When man awakens to the fact that he can co-exist with his fellow man without the aid of dubious authority figures*, The System will dissolve, its purpose—served. *Morality is simple: whatever evil you do not wish upon yourself, do not do to others. This is LAW. And people '''CAN behave this way autonomously**, and not because external forces pressure them to. **If at this juncture you do not believe people will ever be capable of this, and that we will always need the TOP-DOG to protect the little-dog then you ARE The System. It is the very acceptance of The System's purpose that allows it to exist. And if you plan on using force and violence against The System, then you are still just another aspect of it. Because of your behavior, you will be seen as the thing that gives The System its purpose. You will only further validate The System's existence. You have been warneD.>> Wanna Join An Epic Art Klub? • First, create a personalized sigil. Step 1.) Write down your name; first, middle, and last. Step 2.) Cross out all the vowels and repeating consonants. For example, after step 2, "I AM ANONYMOUS" would leave this string of letters: MNS. Step 3.) Now you take those letters and this symbol ‡ and combine them into an original design. This is one way it could look when you're done. • Next, create an alter ego. Step 1.) Create a name. Actual examples: The $E73N ST4R , Darkness Christ, LoVeR Boi, CATCHPHRASE!, Dr. Rockso (the rock n' roll clown) Step 2.) Create a backstory. Self explanatory. Here's the backstory for the $E73N ST4R, the main character. Once upon a timeless time in the spaces in-between the spaces; a place called, The Glitter Space ... Anonymous has just been visited by a ball of light calling itself "The MONITOR ". The MONITOR then reveals to Anonymous all the mysteries of the universe, including the method that will allow Anonymous to leave their reality and explore other vistas of existence, including our 'dense material plane'—what we call reality. With this newfound knowledge and power Anonymous becomes the $E73N ST4R, leaves the Glitter Space, and explores our universe—where the $E73N ST4R ultimately ''discovers Earth and our primitive ancestors. Step 3.) Create a destiny for the character. The $E73N ST4R saves humanity from its animal instincts by teaching us how to control "reality". When you're done submit your alter ego to the collective. ''The Illuminati is not just a secret society—''but is in fact a living media-organism—and ''YOU are '''its' '‘'living information'’'. You're already part of the conspiracy, but how far beyond the looking-glass will you go?''' '